


Drink Of Christmas Cheer

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mini-fest 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione wants Christmas to be perfect, Winky just wants to help and Harry, well, Harry likes Buck's Fizz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Of Christmas Cheer

"Love, is all this necessary? It's just us and your parents for Crimbo."

Hermione turned and gave him a look that nearly set Harry's hair on fire. "Yes, now read me the recipe."

Harry sighed and leaned over the book, adjusting his glasses and squinting at the faded and miniscule writing.  He reached for his glass of Buck's Fizz and sipped before shaking his head. "I can't make this out. Surely we don't need the eggnog. Why not just serve the Advocaat?"

Hermione huffed and turned away from the cooker. "My great-gran used to make this drink, and just last week, when we were shopping, Mum mentioned it. I barely remember having tasted it, but thought it would be a nice thing to have with dinner this afternoon."

Harry nodded and looked around at the dishes on the counter ready and waiting for the Grangers to arrive. 

Under a Chilling Charm, prawns hung off pale blue-tinted dishes and the Marie Rose sauce glistened against the frosted glass. 

In a pretty blue tureens, the vegs waited on their turn for roasting. Sprouts with chestnut butter and bacon, and a mix of potatoes, parsnips and turnips were also on the menu. Sliced honey carrots had their own cerulean dish. Bacon-wrapped sausages were stacked and lined up like soldiers on another matching royal platter. More bowls held cranberry sauce and bread sauce. Even a little dish shaped like a boat, which rather looked like one of the crafts used at Hogwarts, was blue and filled with savory gravy. And in the oven, the turkey, filled with sausage and onion stuffing, sent out enticing aromas of sage and roasted meat.

His stomach snarled in anticipation as Harry took in the scents and pondered about the pudding, too. A cherry brandy and fruit trifle with fluffy whipped cream sat next to a bowl of brandy butter. The Christmas pudding, made in individual little servings, waited to be set aflame after their meal.  Crackers were stacked beside the puddings, the bright metallic colours almost clashing with Hermione's Prussian blue place settings.

Not for the first time, Harry thought, Hermione may have gone overboard just a bit. Though, he supposed, she was entitled as this was the first Christmas they were hosting at their home since they'd married. Most holidays were spent at the Granger house or at The Burrow.

Harry knew she wanted everything to be perfect, and he was certain Helena and Robert Granger would be more than pleased with Hermione's efforts.  He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling as she sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Drawing her close, he rested his head on top of her hair, breathing in the scent of her hair potions. "You could always ask Winky to help you."

Hermione jerked away and glared at him. "Harry James! This is something I wish to do myself."

Harry held up his hands. "I was just mentioning it. You know how put out she is that you took over the kitchen for the meal."

Hermione crossed her arms and bit her lip, worrying the skin with her pristine teeth. "I know, and you don't know how much it disturbs me that I've upset her." 

Behind Hermione, Winky appeared, dressed in a neat little dress and a downtrodden look upon her face. Her eyes widened as Hermione talked, her head and ears bobbing with each word out of Hermione's mouth as she agreed or disputed the story as fact or fiction.

"I mean… we discussed the menu and what might be appropriate holiday fare for dinner. I let her do the shopping and a few of the smaller preparation bits, but honestly…"

Harry pursed his lips together trying not to laugh at Winky, or Hermione for that matter, even though both of them kept going on and on about the holiday happenings taking place in the Potter household. 

"Don't laugh at me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I can see you holding it in, and if you continue to pursue this course, I'll withhold your presents."

Winky's hands came up and covered her mouth, and she disappeared just as quietly as she had appeared.

Coughing, Harry pulled his control about him, reigning in the guffaws that were threatening. "I understand, darling. How about I leave you be and go watch a bit of Footie?"

Hermione nodded. "You do that." She bent over the old cookbook she had brought from her parent's home and ran her finger along the recipe. Harry grabbed the makings for another Buck's Fizz and strolled out of the kitchen, leaving her to her creations.

~*~

Two hours later, Manchester United was up by three points against Hull City, and Harry was pleasantly buzzed. His stomach was empty, the porridge with honey and cream Hermione had made to tide him over until dinner had long since left him. He hadn't heard hide nor hair of Hermione and was a bit worried about that to be completely honest. The Grangers would be arriving any moment, so he shoved himself out of his recliner to find out if his wife had won the battle against the eggnog.

Pushing open the door to the kitchen, Harry paused and stared around the room in horror. Several dirty pots and pans littered the counter. Spices, the heavy scent of cinnamon and nutmeg, scored the air along with the distinct smell of cooked eggs and scorched milk. However, there was no creamy egg drink to be found anywhere.

Hermione's carefully braided hair was falling from its twists and hung limply about her red and sweaty face. Her eyes were also suspiciously red-rimmed and Harry felt awful for leaving her alone to face this apparently daunting challenge.

In the far corner of the kitchen, Winky stood and looked about the kitchen, her hands wringing as if she wanted to step in, but had been admonished not to do so. She glanced at Harry then covered her face, her large ears quivering as she shook her head.

"Hermione?"

Hermione screeched and jumped, the two eggs she had in her hands went flying into the air. Winky gasped and stepped forward from her place. Harry dashed into the kitchen, trying to catch the airborne ovals, but slipped on something slick on the floor. Hermione shouted again and reached for him, but he slid past her fingertips.

Harry glided left, the eggs curved right, and he crashed into the buffet, knocking around the delicate plates still in the cupboard. Then, the eggs came down, smashing into the floor beside his head with a harsh crack.

"You scared me!" Hermione moved toward him, holding out her hands. "Are you alright?"

Harry looked up from the floor at Hermione, eyes wide. "I scared you? How about you tried to kill me."

"I… Well…" Hermione stopped and watched Harry as he squirmed on the floor.

He moaned and rolled over, his hand landing in the egg goo and he slipped, once more, splatting face first in the mess of yolk, shell and albumen. 

Hermione's laughter reached him and he looked up at her. Her tears  had dried on  her face, but she was smiling, and though his arse hurt from the first landing, he was glad to see her amused at something. Harry lifted one hand, giving her two fingers, and the giggles turned into outright guffaws. He shook his head, wiping the egg whites from his face.

"Let me help you up, darling."

Hermione reached down, and Harry jerked her to the floor with him, rubbing raw egg on her.

"Oh! Stop it!" Hermione screamed and struggled in his arms, and Harry continued to hold on to her tightly.

"Laugh at me, will you? I think not." Harry dug his fingers into her side and she squirmed even more on his lap.

"Master Harry Potter and Mrs Hermione…" Winky interrupted, then tugged on her dress.

Harry stopped tickling Hermione long enough to calm down and looked over at Winky. "Yes?"

"Doorbell be ringing, should I lets in yous guests?"

Hermione shrieked and struggled out of Harry's lap. "Oh, no, they can't have arrived already. I haven't finished and now, the eggnog is ruined."

“Well, are we wizards or not?”

Hermione smirked at him. “Not, but I understand what you mean.”

He shook his head at her and climbed to his feet. Drawing his wand, Harry began casting cleaning spells over the kitchen and floor. He nodded to Winky. "Go on and let them in, Winky. We'll be along in a bit."

Winky popped out of the room, and soon Robert's booming voice echoed through the flat. Hermione covered her face and Harry drew her to him. “It'll be fine, I promise.”

“No, it's ruined!” she wailed.

Harry gently shook her then cast a silencing spell on her. Hermione glared at him. " Listen, all right? It will be fine. I'll handle this. Go on to the bedroom and change. I'll distract them." Waving his wand, he canceled the spell.

"But you…"

" _Tergeo!_ " Harry's knitted Christmas jumper was once again pristine and he leaned in carefully to kiss her cheek. "Good as new."

“We'll talk later about your methods of calming me down.”

Yes, dear.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and Apparated to the bedroom with nary a sound. Harry sighed. "Winky."

Winky appeared and smiled at him. "Yes, Master Harry Potter?"

“Can you make the eggnog Hermione was trying to prepare?"

Winky nodded. 

"Do so while I go see to Helena and Robert, please."

“Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir.”

Harry turned to leave and then twisted around to see Winky already starting to clear up what he'd started. "Thank you, Winky, for letting her try."

"Winky not stupid, Master Harry Potter. This be important to Mrs Hermione. She needs be impressing her mum. You not understand; you only wizard.”

Harry arched a brow at her. “Oh?”

Winky nodded and continued. “This mays be your castle, but Mrs Hermione rules. Winky knows these things. Also, it Winky's kitchen, even if Mrs Hermione not knows it yet. Winky already have eggnogs prepared as Mrs Hermione mentioned it befores."

Harry stared at Winky. "Excuse me?"

Winky sighed and snapped her fingers, straightening the rest of the kitchen and setting the small table for their dinner. "Winky just take extra precautions. Master and Mrs Hermione stubborn."

Harry laughed at Winky. Hermione's voice echoed through the house as she greeted her parents, then she stuck her head in through the doorway and glared at Harry and Winky.

"I heard that… but thank you, Winky."

Winky grinned as she poured the first glass of the eggnog.

The End


End file.
